User talk:Alta1r
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Natalie Meyer page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 19:09, July 5, 2010 RE: Hey... No problem! The page was mostly correct, only had to fix the template. Keep up the good work, and remember that if you need help Mistertrouble 189, Ciwey, Ash Crimson, Frank-West and The Yoshiman 97 are all admins and can help with really anything you need. Sumtaedium 15:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Colors Yeah, I also made orange represent "unknown" even though we know some characters live such as Sullivan, Stacey, etc. I'm going to update the characters to green/red as I play. Thanks for pointing it out though! --Mistertrouble189 18:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, No worries, that's why i joined the Dead Rising Wiki! But when you say that it represents Orange, i understand. i will have an extra eye on the wiki, i will also be able to be more of help when i get the pre-booked version of DR2. I will mind ya some things that i cant fix my self if i find more. Alta1r 21:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ........ Do I really care on your opinion? Anyways the game is not even out yet! Oh yeah be the way, fuck you. D.R. fan 47 20:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You judge me about that, but you say "mutha fucking" and you mentioned "I am a foul mouthed type". so how about you watch your mouth? D.R. fan 47 20:52, Sept2010 (UTC) Ok, I will stop, but from what I know the weapon is pre-made and is not made in the combo rooms. D.R. fan 47 21:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) GUYS. Stop fighting. I'll have to ban you otherwise. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Um Frank? Its already over. Your a little late. We just made peace.Alta1r 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Warning Don't insult other users. You WILL get banned. He also left a message in the talk page: I added some Combo Carts that there not in the List before. I dont know there exact positon but they can be build as Scratch Card. So I think it is better to mention them here, maybe someone will find there position. I'am a german so dont be to hart to me if I made some orthographical misstakes. Hans_Flux 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Emphasis on the last sentence. CrackLawliet 20:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Exactly What are you two talking about? If its about the one above, we made peace. CUT IT OUT. SERIOUSLY. Alta1r 20:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the change you made to the Combo Cards page, calling Hans_Flux and idiot. CrackLawliet 20:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oooooh... Sorry Hans! thought it was an other! Didnt mean to call you that. Alta1r 20:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ending E Sorry to break it to you, but there is no Ending E. NT92 19:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright Alta1r, I can try to find Ending E. No guarantees though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Frank, i owe ya. NT92, your not giving up already are you? I shall try helping Frank to find ending E, but the problem is, how to start. Anyone got any suggestions? Alta1r 20:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Give up. If Ending E hasn't been found by now, it does not exist. Dengarde (Admin) 21:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The game is just three weeks old, why give up now? How long time did it take to find all endings to Case Zero (And PP point rewards)? Alta1r 21:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) For case Zero? About three days. And considering that DR2 can be beaten in a day, Three weeks is plenty of time. Dengarde (Admin) 21:05, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, thing is, Dead rising 2 is much longer than Case Zero, and case zero only got one psychopath... Related to Dead Rising 2 that got about 15 psychopaths, 5 included in the story. Alta1r 21:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) So? It's still been long enough that we've picked the game apart. Besides, if the ledders are based on the american grade system, then it makes sense that there's no E.Dengarde (Admin) 21:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Then why do Dead Rising have ending E? Couldnt they to skip Ending E if now Dead Rising 2 might have to? Alta1r 21:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Because Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2 are two different games. Dengarde (Admin) 21:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) That does not answer my question. Alta1r 21:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes it does. Dead rising is one game, Dead rising 2 is another. Just because one game has something it doesn't mean that the other will have it too. Dengarde (Admin) 21:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) But it does not mean that they are to lazy to skip to make one Ending... Alta1r 21:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Why not? In Case Zero, two scenes were itendical to scenes in DR2. Ending B,C,D, and E were the exact same ending. They've shown quite a few signs on lazyness in the game. Besides, like I said, if it's based off of the grading system used in the US and Canada, then there's no reason to include an ending E. Dengarde (Admin) 21:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok enough. I dont care if you are either to lazy or not, if you dont want to try to find ending E, FINE BY ME, cause i dont care. If you keep on trying to make me give up, then bugger off. Cause i am getting preeetty tired of this debate. Alta1r 21:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm just trying to tell you that it's pointless. There no reason it wouldn't have been found by now, since the game has been out for three weeks. I hate seeing people look for things that aren't there. Dengarde (Admin) 21:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Why are u so adamant to find Ending E. Dead Rising 1 had E, but it didn't have S. Case Zero had E, but no S either. What happens if u save Katey, but fail EVERY case. So Chuck never meets Rebecca, and just waits until the military gets there. It might be ending B, but that says u have to kill Rebecca when u meet her. What if u never meet her? What happens if TK gets away in the helicopter? What happens if you get the laptop, and never get to the safehouse, or just don't even bother getting the laptop, but stay in the safehouse? NT92 12:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) What happens if you dont get back to the safehouse when Sullivan threatens to kick Katey out, during the case where u follow Rebecca to the security room. I never thought to try this. NT92 12:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) NT92, ending S aint a common ending, but Ending E is an ending i see in every game that uses the Different ending systems (From A to F). Dengarde, sometimes, it takes short time, but sometimes it will take much longer, like, its not like opening an egg or crossing a Street, it takes much more time due to how long the game is. So stop being an complete ass now. If ending E aint found by two months, its not pointless. If its not found by 6 months THEN its pointless. But What happens if TK gets away on the train? What happens if TK gets away with the Money? What happens if you fail to save Rebecca from Dwight? What happens if you run out of time while fighting the twins? Alta1r 20:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) S is always higher than A. All those possibles you just said probably lead to Ending C depending on whether you give Katey Zombrex or not, along with some kind of fail cutscene like TK escaping, the twins killing Rebecca etc. Im wondering what happens if you let Sullivan kick Katey out of the safe house. NT92 14:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC) As i sad, not every game has ending S, but it can be possible that Katey gets kicked out, but HOW? Actually, no, i would actually think that you will get ending C or D and down if you fail to prevent TK from escaping the city, as he is the real reason to the outbreak, they will keep on saying in the End that the outbreak was called the Greene Outbreak, hopefully get ending E if you are inside the safe house. When TK escaped, he might lie even more for the goverment, telling that Chuck Greene with Stacey are the two reasons for the outbreak? Alta1r 15:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) TK is not the real reason behind the outbreak, Phenotrans is. If TK escapes and Chuck is inside the safehouse when the military arrive it is Ending C, or D if outside. Furthermore, it is F if Chuck is inside and you dont give Katey Zombrex. Basically, if you fail the story at any point (except 6-4 Breach) but give Katey Zombrex and be in the safehouse when the time runs out, it is C. However, if you fail to close the shelter doors during Breach, then everybody inside is killed: That means all the survivors saved, Chuck, Katey, Stacey, even Sullivan. Therefore nobody is alive and it is ending B. NT92 16:21, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah yeah, if Chuck is outside its always D. If Chuck fails to close the doors in time, its ending B. If Chuck dont give TK zombrex, its A. If Chuck Gives TK zombrex and fails to give him the stuff TK wants him to get, you get F (Or?). I know the endings, except for E. Alta1r 18:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No, if Chuck doesn't get TK the items in overtime its game over, no ending, just a cutscene of Katey and Stacey lowered into the zombies, but its not an ending. Im curious as to what happens if you let Sullivan kick Katey out. NT92 19:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm i am curious about that to... cause it would sound most possible, they have no safe plave to be at, and it ends that katey dies. And, yeah, TK aint but Phenotrans is, the thing is, that Phenotrans used TK to do the things, then TK just got greedy and started robbing the place instead. Phenotrans is responsable to the outbreak, but TK is responsable to scavange and grave rob Fortune City. Alta1r 12:50, October 16, 2010 OK, i played to see what happens if you let Sullivan kick Katey out...Nothing. You just fail all cases (except Zombrex) like you would anywhere else, so we can forget about that idea. Im now certain, there is NO Ending E. NT92 15:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) That was one. There is much more to try out dude, dont give up now. Alta1r 15:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) There is nothing else to try, if you fail the story for any reason you just end up with the Zombrex cases, and the only endings to get then are C, D or F. NT92 16:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Try fail case after case. If it works, you will probably get ending E at least. Alta1r 16:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) You don't understand. Failure of the story (not counting case 6-4 Breach) means ending C if inside the safe house when the military arrive, or D if outside, or F if Katey dies. Thats it. Ending E doesn't exist. NT92 16:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Dont be so lazy yet. What happens if you fail to stop sullivan in time? This mean when fighting him. Have ya tried that? Cause i will. Alta1r 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I know what happens, you fail The Facts and the firebomb hits and you get Ending B. NT92 18:11, October 16, 2010 (UTC) WHEN fighting? You wouldnt get ending B for that, you most succed to close the door, Rebecca has to be killed by Sullivan and DURING the fight, you fail to defeat him in time. Alta1r 19:37, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? Rebecca is killed by Sullivan, and then the timer until the firebomb starts. It doesn't matter where Chuck is, what he is doing, fighting Sullivan or just running around like an idiot, once that firebomb time runs out, the gameplay stops and Ending B plays. NT92 23:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) You most understand. If you just want to give up now, do so, and stop being an ass. There is an Ending E, but its hiding out there. This will take a long time, what ever you say NT92, there is an Ending E, so stop whining. Alta1r 11:37, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Get it through your stupid skull. There is NO Ending E. There is no other possible way to achieve another ending. Judging from your previous comments, you seem to have the story all mixed up. You said that you have to beat Sullivan to close the door, im assuming you mean during Breach. Since you didn't respond to my comment properly, If you don't beat Sullivan in time, the firebomb will hit and you get Ending B. No other theory of yours will lead to E. Why? because it's not there. NT92 13:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Stop being assholes to each other. Look, I googled it and these are the directions I got: Ending E... Fail a case mission that doesn't involve getting Katey Zombrex. Get Katey all Zombrex. Do not be at the safe house when the military show up. Ending E. If you want to do something productive, try this method. Found it in a Gamestop forum thread though, so I'm not sure if it's legit. Sumtaedium 15:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ... You sir, deserve a fucking medal. Alta1r 18:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) That gives you Ending D. If your outside when they show it is always D. Either that or it is Ending E with the same cutscene as D, which doesn't count really because it can be overlooked. NT92 18:55, October 17, 2010 (UTC) random hello I'm autistic have depression too. just saw your page, and so. this is just a random hello. Belinda-Rikku 14:42, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Need some help Here! Ok, how do i add a pic to characters infotemplates? Leave a message, i would appreciate it. Alta1r 20:46, December 12, 2010 (UTC) We May Be Moving Our community is deciding whether we should leave wikia for our own site: Forum:Moving Your comments are welcome. Voting closes on Saturday. If the community decides to leave, we will be meeting on IRC at: 6 pm EST/5 pm CST/4 pm MST/3 pm PST/11 pm GMT this Saturday, December 18. at http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=deadrisingwikis to work out details. You are welcome to join us. - Ash Crimson 02:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Will do. I shall join you. Alta1r 07:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) welcome sir! I see you on nice to see you again. You kind of disappeared for a few days. Nice to see you again. We , and we have a great chat board, please join us! A 20:51, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, i did. I was doing some work, so i didint have the time to help on the Wikia. But. Im Back. Alta1r 21:45, 3 January 2011 (UTC) race issue you can even remove the race lines completely if you like. Or keep changing them to whatever you want. Thanks for your contributions! A 21:30, 3 January 2011 (UTC) :I think that we need to keep them. I think its good with the race. Just that it aint just colour names instead of the real race names, like Caucassian, African American (White and Black, i find them racist, i dont want them words, we are not racist, i am strictly against racism.). Alta1r 21:45, 3 January 2011 (UTC) ::just a fyi, wikia people dont use watchlist generally like wikipedians do, so if you want your response to be seen in a timely manner, either respond on the senders talk page, or ideally, use on the senders talk page, and write your response on your talk page like you did here. A 16:19, 4 January 2011 (UTC) setting up your email Hello sir! I would suggest setting up your email. It is a way the community can alert you if needed. when you activate your email, you can also contact other editors via email also. You can also chat at http://deadrisingwiki.chatango.com independent of this site. A 16:19, 4 January 2011 (UTC)